Returning the Favor
Returning the Favor is a quest in Falskaar. With Agnar's family freed from Fort Urokk and Yngvarr Unnvaldr in possession of all five Keys, a plan of action must be made. Objectives #Speak with Agnar once he arrives back in Amber Creek #Meet Ulgar #Help clear the Emerald Valley Gates #Speak with Ulgar when you're ready to attack Staalgarde #Fight your way to Unnvaldr Keep Walkthrough This starts immediately after speaking to Agnar when the soldiers are defeated. With Yngvarr in possession of all the keys, it's only a matter of time before he'll obtain the Heart of the Gods. Return to Amber Creek (see bug section below for more info) and speak to Agnar, who has decided that Staalgarde should be attacked. Before he can do that, the gates into the Emerald Valley need to be cleared. Ulgar can be found at the base of the hill along the path towards Staalgarde. Talk to him and he'll begin the attack. Follow him up the hill and attack the various Emerald Soldiers surrounding the area. After looting all the bodies and a strongbox with some levelled loot, follow the path up through the valley and attack the remaining soldier's. Once all soldier's are dead, be prepared as you can't leave the battle until completing the remainder of the main quest. Talk to Ulgar when you are ready and the player will be teleported to an area just beyond the locked gate. Agnar will give a speech to the troops before attacking. The quest will then update and the battle will begin. Most of Staalgarde is destroyed and the path to reach the keep is pretty clear. Either get in close and attack the soldier's or stay back and use healing spells to keep the essential characters alive. Eventually, the keep will be reached. Once entering, Yngvarr will give a speech that his bandits stole the book that was recovered from Vizemundsted earlier. After that, he will run off, leaving Agnar and the Dragonborn/Traveler to take down more Elite Guards. Once defeated, Agnar will direct us to follow Yngvarr and the quest ends. Bugs * After fast travelling to any location, Agnar will still be stuck at Fort Urokk. ** Solution: Wait a few hours and he will likely have moved to Amber Creek. * Sometimes, after taking down the Emerald Soldier's and speaking to Ulgar to attack Staalgarde, the screen will fade to black and the game will crash. * Alternatively, at the same point as above, after the fade to black you re-appear in front of the gate and are stuck in place. ** Solution: One possible cause is Jalma becoming stuck halfway between Fort Urokk and Borvaldur Manor in Amber Creek after her rescue. To fix this, go to Borvaldur Manor, then use the console to move Jalma to the Dragonborn ("prid " then "moveto player"), whereupon an interaction between Agnar, Jalma, and Wilhard should occur. * Despite Yngvarr being Jarl of Staalgarde, he can be found standing just in front of the wall that surrounds the area marked as the Emerald Valley Gates. He cannot be talked to and will not attack any friendly characters. Depending on the character type of the Dragonborn/Traveler, it might be possible to hit him with a high level Illusion spell that will make him fight for you for a short time. * If friendly NPCs accidentally hit each other, they will get stuck in a loop of attacking the friendly character and won't attack the enemy soldiers, making it hard to progress, as the soldiers will turn around to attack the friendly NPC instead of the Staalgarde soldiers. ** Solution: Use either a powerful calm spell or reload a save from before it happened. * Rarely, Yngvarr will not be within the keep, preventing the quest from continuing, as his dialogue will not trigger. Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Quests